


【翻译】悔过的不悔者

by Quaintine (Eusta)



Category: 20th Century CE Political RPF, Cambridge Five RPF, Cambridge Spies
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 共产主义, 冬季, 剑桥, 单恋, 大学, 流亡, 角色研究, 追忆, 间谍
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eusta/pseuds/Quaintine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>遮遮掩掩、真假参半的话语，是这间谍选择的栖身之所；安东尼·布朗特的缄默很自然，并且始于久远的时日。（或者是，安东尼·布朗特从没说过的五件事和他说过的一件。）<br/>（翻译自<b>Naraht</b>的 <i>Penitent Impenitent</i> 。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】悔过的不悔者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Penitent impenitent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135603) by [Naraht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/pseuds/Naraht). 



> 作者注：  
> 本文献给highfantastical。

他从没确切地说过他是怎么被招募的，使他转向那个起因的，是什么样的劝说。

也许可以这么说，他是受了剑桥的诱惑。但那是多么缓慢啊，多么缓慢。在大学第二年进入使徒社仅仅是这种转变的开端，这大学渗进了他的骨骼。

他记得的更多的是深秋褪去渐入寒冬，枯叶在河水上垂落。晚祷时微弱的管风琴声。蒙雾凝霜的暮色。朋友们脱下长袍，聚集在火堆旁，笑声和羊毛的潮湿气味就混杂在一起。被这些事情诱惑，从美学上来看很廉价。他在后来的年月里告诉自己。

只有当他是个年轻教师时，他才能清楚地看到在校学生的美。只有当他是个年轻教师时，他第一次遇到了盖伊·伯吉斯。

他知道，他是那种冷淡的人，这一生注定要靠别人的灵魂之火取暖。后来的年月里他为很多事后悔过，但没有为那件事后悔。从来没有为那个决定后悔。

从来没有为遇到盖伊后悔。

***

他从没说过他真正信仰的是什么。

他的信仰在机关里是想当然的。马博罗公学，剑桥大学，研究奖学金，军情五处，科陶德美术学院，皇室。这颗明智而偏狭的头脑还会得出什么其他结论么？他默许了这种理所当然。

他的共产主义信仰很明显。三十年代那种醺然欲醉的日子里似乎是这样。他的公开著作显露出的那种马克思主义如此庸俗，在后来的年月里他震惊地发现，自己居然曾披上过这样的外衣。即便是后来，对于那些知情者，这迹象也并不是很难发现。

（科陶德的学生们窃窃私语，随意中带着年轻人的乐趣，说他曾经是个间谍。）  
然而撰写他的经手人们所要求的回忆录却是艰难的时光，感觉自己像个攥紧钢笔的年轻学生一样笨拙无力，而这些时光他本来可以用来和古典大师们呆在一起。其他的人是要去实践、去呼吸理想主义的，其他人是要让生活围绕着那个事业结果被其改变的。安东尼不是那样的。在他受尽折磨而凝固的面具背后，他没有泄露一星半点他的灵魂，没有泄露一星半点他的心。

因为他对友谊的信仰，在很多意义上，是无法言说的。

***

他从来没对他的学生们说过他的另一种生活。他的任何另外的生活。

他从来没向他们介绍过，那个衣冠不整举止放诞，谜一样的男人。他定期闯进安东尼的住所，打断正在进行的辅导，索要干净的衬衫，羞辱安东尼对领带的品味。安东尼只是简单地从自己关于普桑艺术价值的精雕细琢的词句中站起身来，修长而坚定，以他那种优雅的从容不迫，并不反抗地跟在盖伊身后。

那些听他讲课的正在发育的年轻艺术史学者们会交换好奇的眼神，听着隔壁房间高起的嗓音。他们会在清醒的笔记页边涂画零散的片段。他们会从已经喝空的茶杯中再次啜饮一口。他们会猜测但他们决不会知道。

如果他们曾经听到过盖伊·伯吉斯这个名字，那不会是从他安东尼·布朗特口中。

***

他从没让任何人知道是他策划了那场叛逃。把轮渡的船票塞在盖伊手里，最后把它们折放进一件崭新的腾博阿瑟牌外套内侧的口袋，放在那里让它们不至于被忽略。

是他，而不是盖伊·伯吉斯，相信牺牲和克制带来的救赎。是他把他最好的朋友送上了流亡之路。固执己见。固执己见。 _和唐纳德一起走，到圣马洛那么远的地方去。情势对他来说很严峻了。你总是可以回来的。_

躺在舒适的床上，想到南安普顿的一个风雨如晦的码头，他打了个寒战。他的枕头因这想法而潮湿。那天晚上他彻夜无眠。

然而第二天早晨天朗气清，明显并未受到背叛的沾染。他从床上起来。他打领带时瞪着镜子里的自己。然后冷静地，冷静地，走去科陶德学院。

（他为什么觉得自己好像戴了罪人的红字？他挑选的领带还萦绕着盖伊的气息，香水和溅上的威士忌。）

傍晚接到杰基那通半是歇斯底里的电话之前，他已经说服了自己，自己才是那个被遗弃了的人。

***

他从来没说过他感到抱歉。没有真正地说过。

你或许觉得他说过。1979年那些黑暗的日子里，他被迫在电视机投光灯的眩光中作出那个他准备了很久的演讲。他用极大的细心，用他上了年纪的手指把笔记抚弄平整。他的手几乎都不颤抖。他用威士忌撑起他的勇气。直到最后时刻他告诉自己，他所说的是关于威廉·布莱克，是关于普桑，是关于孟莎，关于任何事物，而不是一生名誉的辱没。

如果他选择作关于艺术的演讲，也许他的听众们能了解得更多。

他被问了很多，回答得很少，保持着他斯多葛式隐忍的外表。他的忏悔是无声的。他说他听从了自己的良心。他说他从来没和盖伊·伯吉斯有什么关系。

那否认比任何否认伤他更深。那悔恨比任何悔恨伤他更深。

*****

1946年

一个一月的晚上他从改革俱乐部回来，到家已经很晚。天气寒冷。他用麻木的手指摸索着锁孔里的钥匙。门环生涩地晃动，一串空洞的叩击声让他想起狄更斯，想起孤独，还有周围整个伦敦的寂静。

客厅里的窗户玻璃因结霜而模糊。街灯在波斯地毯上投下一块块晃动的金色斑点。煤气取暖炉的其中一片安静地燃烧。

在房间的黑暗里，他过了片刻才注意到，沙发椅上有个昏睡的身影。一个略微有些黯淡的天使，呼吸中带着冬天特有的粗重鼻音，还仍然围着条针织围巾。是盖伊·伯吉斯。

如果这是一幅画作，会让他停下在国家美术馆铺满瓷砖的地板上的脚步，飘然于谨慎而抑制的狂喜之中。他会研究它朦胧的轮廓直到博物馆在他身后关上大门，把他独自留在那里，一束孤光如同光环在头顶燃烧。

盖伊的领带松开了，裸露出他喉咙下部的凹谷。他的卷发深暗而蓬乱。他的手垂落在地毯上，掌心向上似乎是在恳求。安东尼的心颤动着，从寒意中解脱出来。

他俯下身去，嘴唇轻轻拂过那微蹙而汗湿的眉毛。盖伊温暖得令人惊讶，世界上全部的热量和激情都会聚于他矮小结实的身形。

“我是爱你的，”安东尼低声说道。

这是他所说过的，最真切的事情。

 

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：  
> 这个故事的标题出自Miranda Carter出色的传记《安东尼·布朗特：双(多?)重生活》中的一章。
> 
> 翻译授权：http://i.imgur.com/cgdyNyi.png


End file.
